mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujiwara no Mokou/RicePigeon's second version
When you're immortal, life doesn't really mean that much anymore, seeing as you can't die. Might as well waste it, right? That should be this Mokou's thought process in a nutshell; expend Mokou's Life to power up its attacks, only to gain it back later. Even if you do run out of Life, ''"Phoenix Rebirth" allows Mokou a second lease on life in order to go out ablaze... literally.'' ) |Image = File:MokouRP-portrait.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Fujiwara no Mokou/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Mokou is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Hypers. Borrowed from Urban Legend in Limbo, each of Mokou's Specials, with a few exceptions, will drain Mokou's Life until Mokou is left with only 1 Life. Doing so will fill up a secondary Life meter, which displays how much Life Mokou is able to recover from its Special. The more Life Mokou has to recover, the bigger and more powerful this attack becomes. At the beginning of the match, Mokou must select from one of two Level 3 Hypers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice" is a powerful full-screen projectile attack where Mokou self-destructs, consuming all of the character's remaining Life and engulfing everything in flames until Mokou reappears. Once Mokou reappears, Mokou will regain any Life lost during this time, as well as any recoverable Life that Mokou has not yet recovered. "Phoenix Rebirth" is a passive move that activates the moment Mokou would be K.O.'d by an attack, instantly restoring Mokou's Life to full regardless of how much recoverable Life Mokou has; afterward, Mokou sprouts firey wings and all of its attacks deal additional damage, though as a tradeoff, Mokou's Life will now continuously deplete itself until it reaches 1, and "Phoenix Rebirth" can only activate once per round, even if Mokou has enough meter to activate the move again. Additionally, selecting "Phoenix Rebirth" as Mokou's Level 3 will cause Mokou to begin each round with less than full Life, capping out at only 700 Life as opposed to Mokou's standard 1000. 'Stats' ''"Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice" mode "Phoenix Rebirth" mode 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Restores all recoverable Life Damage increases based on amount of Life recovered Hitbox size increases during ''"Phoenix Rebirth"|}} | Can cancel into 2nd & 3rd hit with on 2nd & 3rd hits 15 self-damage per hit to Mokou|}} | |}} 'Hypers' | on somersault & eruption on divekick on divekick & eruption 140 / 130 self-damage to Mokou Uses 1000 power|}} | 120 self-damage to Mokou Uses 1000 Power|}} or | "Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice" must be selected prior to match Uses all remaining Life on use Restores all remaining Life + all recoverable Life Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPMokoupal6.png|1,6 (Keine Kamishirasawa's hakutaku form colours) |File:RPMokoupal7.png|1,7 (Jean Grey/Phoenix's colours) |File:RPMokoupal8.png|1,8 (Jean Grey/Phoenix's classic colours) |File:RPMokoupal9.png|1,9 (Eirin Yagokoro's colours) |File:RPMokoupal10.png|1,10 (Iori Yagami's colours) |File:RPMokoupal11.png|1,11 (Kyo Kusanagi's colours) |File:RPMokoupal12.png|1,12 |Buttons=0 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Trivia *Both of Mokou's winquotes against Sakuya Izayoi are references to the British science fiction TV series Doctor Who. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}